Releasing Tension
by poisongirl4
Summary: Evan is having a little trouble that John thinks he can help him with. Evan Bourne/John Cena, M/M sex. Warnings: tiny bit of blood, rough sex


Releasing Tension

"How do you do it John?" Evan asked sighing slightly, rolling his cold beer bottle between his finger.  
"How do I do what?" John questioned leaning back in the booth and taking a sip from him well deserved beer.

They were sat in the hotel bar, finding a quiet corner away from everyone to have a relaxing drink after a thoroughly hectic Raw. Evan had been given the nod for a main event try out, Creative weren't sure if Randy would be fit enough to compete in the Fatal Four Way PPV and they wanted to see how he would cope in a big match. It couldn't have gone better, the crowd had popped big time and Evan couldn't have been happier with his finish, but something was still bothering him, something nagging on his mind that he just couldn't shift and sat here with John for the first time alone he figured it was as good a time as any to find out.

"How do you keep it up man? The façade, the illusion of the clean cut, superman John Cena?"  
"What? You don't think this is all me?" John quipped flashing his devastatingly cute dimples.  
"Come off it John, no one can be that straight laced" Evan smiled taking a sip of his beer.

"Are you saying you don't like your character Evan? John steered Evan away from the question.  
"No it's not that"  
"you want a heel turn?" John looked at him quizzically.  
"Oh hell no" Evan replied almost spitting beer all over the table  
"I'm no heel, it's not that at all. I love my character it's just I want to know how you deal with it all the time" he paused to take a long drink "how do you keep up the persona twenty four seven?" he sighed "I'm just having a bit of trouble constantly being so nice to everyone, throwing up the peace signs for every snotty nosed kid who wants my autograph day or night!" he said sounding a little bitter.

"Oh that!" John replied knowingly "yeah that can be a total bitch" he grinned "the trick is finding a way of releasing a little tension!" he said finishing his beer and ordering another for them both.  
"You just need to let loose every now and again...really have some fun" he grinned a toothy grin.

"I don't know" Evan sighed again "it's not that I don't appreciate my fans...quite the opposite, I own them everything, it's just so hard being sweet and innocent Evan Bourne all the time...I feel" he sighed "...I feel almost trapped in this character sometimes...it must sound stupid" he laughed seeing John's perplexed face.

"Not at all" john smiled "I know that feeling all too well...you think it doesn't get me down constantly playing this squeaky clean roll? Huh?"  
"I don't know John...maybe it's just me"  
"you want to know how I deal with it? John said putting his empty beer bottle down and scooting closer to Evan, staring him straight in the eye. Evan flinched away from John's azure gaze  
"Well yeah John, I really would actually!" he snapped, slightly uncomfortable with how close John was.  
"You need a release" John said matter of factly "you need to just let it go. Every now and again you need to just let all that tension go if you know what I mean? It will make you feel so much better!" he said, flashing that megawatt smile again.

"I'm not sure I follow you" Evan said tentatively  
"oh I think you do Evan, if you think about it I think you know all too well what I'm talking about" his voice getting lower and quieter.  
"You don't think everyone backstage sees you like that, do you? John asked quizzically  
"of course they do! You've seen the way people treat me back there, cute little Evan Bourne all sweetness and light! It drives me nuts sometimes!"  
"I don't Evan" John said locking eyes with him once more "I see that sparkle behind those chocolate eyes" he whispered leaning in slightly.

Evan broke the stare, a little nervous with how intense the convocation was getting when all he had intended was a casual drink and chat. Changing the subject Evan continued  
"so what do you suggest then John? Huh? What kind of release are you talking about exactly?  
John lent back in their booth taking a sip of his fresh beer and said nonchalantly "oh I don't know, ring rat maybe?" he looked at Evan quizzically.

"Oh" Evan's eyes went wide, how could he put it to John that he wasn't exactly into girls? He wasn't going to lie, but it wasn't something he liked to just tell anyone either. Taking a deep breath he thought he might as wel just tell John the truth.  
"Well John, you see...the thing is" he paused "that's really not my thing, they're too delicate if you know what I mean?" he said looking into John's eye to gauge his reaction.

"Oh I see" John said smiling before standing up. Evan's face fell, he had told John and now he was leaving, obviously too disgusted with him to even finish his beer. Evan couldn't look at John as he left the booth.  
"Well?" Evan heard John's voice and looked up hopefully "well?" John repeated "are you coming upstairs or not?" he said with a wink.

Evan was shocked, he couldn't really comprehend what John was actually offering him, but he knew it was something he certainly wasn't going to pass up! He was out of that booth in a flash, dropping some notes on the table as he followed John out of the bar and into the lift.

The tension fizzled in the air between them as the lift rose slowly up the hotel. Evan was determined not to break John's hungry stare. He watched in awe as John raked him with his eyes, slowly trailing down from his face and over the firm muscle he knew to be there under Evan's tight green t-shirt before settling on Evan's rapidly growing groin. Evan couldn't help the groan that escaped as John licked his plump lips. Suddenly John was on him, smacking him hard into the lift wall, knocking the wind out of him as he licked a full strip up Evan's neck groaning at the sweet salty taste. Evan gasped, his hips bucking into John's thigh as he felt the warm wet tongue on his neck.

The lift doors dinged and John was gone, strolling down the corridor as if nothing had happened leaving a very flustered Evan to gather himself quickly before following John towards his room. John left the door open as he wandered into his room, quickly ridding himself of his shirt. Evan stood nervously in the doorway, still not totally sure of the situation. His eyes automatically trailed down John's chiselled and abs coming to rest on a small piece of smooth skin visible through his button fly, it was very obvious that John wasn't wearing any underwear, his all too prominent erection tenting his jeans in the most obscene way.

John spoke, snapping Evan out of his lust filled daze.  
"You want a drink?" John said flexing his pecs.  
Something clicked in Evan's brain and he finally realised that what he thought was happening, what he hoped was happening was in fact the case. Finding his usual cheeky confidence he spoke up  
"No actually..." he started, words laced with lust "I'd like rough quick sex" he smirked pulling his shirt over his head.  
John smiled "You got it" he quipped.

Strolling over to Evan, John flashed that toothy grin, it wasn't his usual grin though, this one was different, slightly predatory Evan thought to himself as John grabbed him by the shoulders positioning him in front of the bed before back handing him hard across the face sending him sprawling onto the bed clutching his stinging cheek.

John just stared down at him, one eyebrow arched in a silent question, asking if he'd gone too far. Evan rubbed his cheek scowling up at John.  
"Clothes off! NOW!" he demanded, his already solid cock straining in his jeans.  
John was all too happy to oblige and was naked before Evan had undone his fly, grabbing the bottom of Evan's jeans he practically ripped them down his legs and off, leaving them both naked and incredibly hard.

Evan lay on the bed spread eagle, his cock lying rigid against his cut abs. John was staring hungrily, the lust glistening in his sparkling blue eyes, he tugged on his cock roughly slapping it off his belly a few times. His huge cut head leaving a sticky trail of precum across his taught abs as he gazed down sinfully at Evan.

Evan couldn't resist that juicy looking cock any longer, his mouth watering at the mere thought of having it between his lips. Pushing himself to the edge of the bed, he settled between John's sizable thighs and taking hold of his hips he eased the thick cock into his mouth. Groaning as John's juices hit his tongue, he pushed his pulsating cock down his practiced throat, choking and spluttering as he forced John into his tight heat.

John growled deep in his chest, Evan's mouth was so hot, so wet, he was tempted just to fuck Evan's face mercilessly until he came all over it, but this was about Evan, it was Evan who really needed this and John was going to give him the fuck of his life.

Looking down again he stilled as he watched Evan work, this was obviously not his first time he thought as he watched Evan take him all the way down again before gagging, hot saliva running down his smooth shaft, pooling on his balls. Evan began to lick John clean, moaning at the wonderful taste of himself mixed with John's juices. He tongued John's leaking slit, loving the feeling of fresh precum as it oozed out.

"Mmmmm...fuck Evan, your mouth is incredible!" John groaned  
Smiling up mischievously Evan replied "yeah...I know" licking his lips for effect.  
"So...you ready to fuck me John? Huh?" Evan whispered, licking a long strip up John's cock as it twitched in his hand.  
"Oh more than ready!" John purred as he climbed on to the bed over him, his huge body practically covering the whole of Evan.

Evan grabbed onto John's rippling biceps as he hovered over him, groaning at the sheer power he felt there.  
"So how do you want this Evan?" John whispered, his thick tongue coming out to lick around Evan's ear as he ground his dripping cock against his bare hip.  
"Fuuuuck" Evan groaned, losing himself in the wonderful feeling of having someone so big above him.  
"I want you rough and deep...really give it to me! I can take it John" he whispered staring John straight in the eye.  
"You got it!" John grinned before pushing two totally unprepared fingers into Evan's tight hole.

Evan screamed out, his back arching as he tried to take both of John's huge, dry fingers. John's hands were so large his fingers felt massive inside of Evan. He could feel every movement, every single stretch. Every time John scissored his fingers and rubbed Evan's sensitive walls he felt it and Evan loved it.

He was writhing on the bed, his hands fisted tight into the sheets as John prepared him roughly with nothing but his own juices, plunging both fingers in and out of Evan's quivering and contracting hole.  
"John...I want you now!" Evan moaned out, loving the amazing friction he was getting from John's huge fingers.  
"Not just yet" John whispered, biting at Evan's neck "I just need to find..."

Evan screamed out in ecstasy, nails scraping across John's shoulders as he arched into his body. John Grinned salaciously, burying his head he the crook of Evan's neck as he jabbed repeatedly at that tight nub of nerves deep within Evan.  
"is that is Evan? Huh? You want me to nail you there with my massive cock? Huh?...fuck Evan, I'm so fucking hot for you!" he groaned as he bit down hard of Evan's neck.

Evan cried out, his whole body pressing firmly against John's huge chest as his teeth broke the sensitive flesh on Evan's neck, warm sticky crimson running into his mouth. As John looked up Evan caught a glimpse of his own blood running down John's chin before he plunged his solid cock into Evan's all too willing body. It was one of the most erotic sights Evan had ever seen and he grabbed John's shoulders tight as he tried to accommodate his huge girth.

John stilled, kissing Evan hard and deep, letting him taste his own blood on John's lips.  
"Ok Evan?" John questioned, sounding a little strained, still not sure if he had gone too far.  
"Oh my fucking god yes!" Evan moaned out quickly "please John...fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

John tossed Evan's legs over his broad shoulders as he pounded hard into the pliant body below him. He bent down, marvelling at just how flexible Evan really was, he could practically bent Evan fully in two as he fucked him with long hard thrusts through the mattress.

Evan squeezed his eyes shut, John was massive and with every thrust Evan felt like he was being ripped in two, but every frantic hip movement was slamming straight into his sweet spot sending the most incredible electricity through his whole body.  
"Fuck!" Evan groaned through clenched teeth as he held on tight, his blunt nails digging deep into John's rippling back.  
"Shit Evan...you're so fucking tight!" John moaned as he pulled out a few times, watching intently as his throbbing cock disappeared into Evan's hot body before pulling out completely,

Evan looked at him totally exasperated.  
"What the fuck John?" he snapped, upset at the sudden empty feeling inside. John just grinned, his dimples on full show as he said "I want to watch you ride me"  
"ohh" Evan said, "well I think that can be arranged" he smirked, sitting up as John climbed off and settled himself on the soft pillows at the head of the bed.

The passion flashed between the again as their eyes locked.  
"Come here" John purred, patting his lap and slapping his sticky cock gratuitously against his sweaty abs. Evan scurried over unable to get back to John's throbbing cock quick enough. He made a real show of climbing back on, straddling John's thick thighs. He slowly kissed John's neck soundly with short nipping kisses.

John groaned grabbing Evan's lithe waist with both hands and dragging him down so his cock was slipping along Evan's butt crack, they both groaned as John's throbbing cock brushed over Evan's abused entrance before pushing in slowly. John gasped as his swollen tip breached Evan's strong ring of muscle.

Seating himself fully on John's throbbing cock, Evan look up, chocolate eyes locking with blue as he flexed his muscles around John's shaft  
"oooohhhhhhh fuck" John called out, his head falling back and smacking hard off the head board  
"fuck Evan...you are deliciously sinful" he hissed as he started to rock them both back and forth "now fuck yourself on my cock...come on I want to see how deep we can get" he grinned as he grabbed Evan's lithe hips with his huge hands encouraging him to start moving.

Evan grabbed the sides of John's face, kissing him hard and deep as he began to move, he set a blistering pace, he lean corded thighs having no trouble pushing him up quickly almost to John's throbbing tip before slamming back down, John's thighs and balls slapping his skin obscenely.

"shit John" Evan panted out, sweat dripping down his tight pecs "I'm not sure...how long I can last...you're so huge" he groaned, John's cock slamming into his sweet spot over and over, that tell tale energy beginning to build in his belly as his cock rubbed against John's solid abs with every thrust.

John ran his left hand down Evan's sweaty chest before spitting into his hand coating his fingers with slick liquid. Easing his hand under Evan, he stilled him momentarily has he forced his index finger deep inside his stretched hole along with his thick cock.

Evan screamed, biting down on John's shoulder as John pushed up encouraging him to move again, Evan obliged, groaning and panting. The added stretch was sending waves of pain through Evan's body, but the extra friction was driving him wild, he had never been stretched so wide before. He clung to John as the sensations took over him, he was a panting mess barely capable of lifting himself anymore, with every thrust delicious pain and exquisite pleasure were coursing through his ever vein, he felt like he was on fire screaming John's name as it finally spilled over and he came hard all over John's abs and pecs.

John stilled, grabbing Evan's cock as he milked the last of his seed, jerking it roughly so Evan spasmed and twitched before slumping in his lap. John smiled down at Evan, he looked thoroughly fucked and completely satisfied, his short hair clinging to forehead, cheeky rosy, eyes dilated and sleepy.

Pushing Evan gently on to his back, John kneeled between his sweaty thighs. Pulling his painfully hard cock from Evan's tight body he slicked himself up further with Evan's cum, pushing himself back inside Evan's warm heat a few more times he coated Evan's quivering post orgasm insides with his own cum, groaning at the tight, slick, heat.

The thought of what he was doing and the sight of Evan thoroughly spent beneath him sent John over the edge too, pulling out just in time for his hot cum to splash down on Evan's heaving chest and abs. Stream after stream of hot ropey cum rained down as John jacked himself roughly to completion, the last strings landing on Evan's softening cock.

Sighing contently John lent down over Evan capturing his lips in a gentle kiss that he willingly returned. Wrapping his arms around John's back Evan pulled him down flush, their sweat and cum slipping together as they kissed, little aftershocks still firering through their bodies as they kissed slowly.

"Mmmmmmmm...that was fabulous" Evan groaned as John finally rolled off him and headed to the bathroom to get a wet cloth.  
"It really was!" John called from the bathroom "make sure I'm the first one you come too next time you're a little tense" John grinned from the doorway as he tossed a wet cloth at Evan to clean himself up.  
"I think I will" Evan purred, flashing him those sharp pearly whites.

Grabbing a pair of boxers John headed to the small bar  
"how about that drink now? Huh? John grinned grabbling them both a cold beer from the fridge.  
"That...would be amazing" Evan slumped back on the bed, pulling his boxers on  
"I really mean it John, thank you so much for this"  
"really...anytime" John winked as he joined Evan back on the bed.


End file.
